Devour
by wweiscoolwwe
Summary: A man with everything to gain and nothing to lose, meets a man with surprising powers. He joins but for how Long? He learns he has a gift.
Chapter 1. Vitroids

My name is Sal and I work with the SecT0r. Now I know what you are thinking; what the heck is that? I'll explain in a moment but I'm about to eliminate an Italian Drug Lord with my mind. I send the seed, a genetically altered thought; _Porre fine alla sofferenza_ (End Suffering). He looks out the window and climbs the ledge. He turns and falls about 40 ft. A scream is heard and I can tell I only have about 30 seconds before someone calls the police. I use my Gadget Super V.907 (Invisibility) and I hear footsteps. The door breaks open and five men are right in front of me.

"Sir, there is no one here", says a scruffy man with a thick accent into a microphone. It's hard to pin down. British? Australian? Mexican?. The men hustle out the door. I then switch off my Gadget and make a break for the nearest exit.

"Over here", yells someone.

"Aim to shoot gentlemen, we need him dead. Our boss has died and we need to blame someone. If I find him alive, I will cut every last finger off one of you idiots". Gunshots are whizzing past my head. I have to find a way out of this place. Why did SecT0r not tell me there were so many men? This wasn't in the briefing and it sure wasn't in the plan. I only have one Gadget left. V.621 (Speed). I should only use one for health, but I need to complete my mission. I press the release switch and I feel a jolt of energy. This Gadget makes me zoom past these people in a flash. I move fast but in my mind I move slow. I punch a man but he doesn't move. At least he moves, but in a way that feels like he isn't. I do the rest to the others. I feel great, I feel powerful, I feel…My hands. Red as the flowers around my garden. What was it that the Boss said. _Never use V.621 for more than 60 seconds. Your metabolism and body can't take it. If you eat a lot all the better. Make sure not to overuse and only activate in an emergency._

I try to find the switch but I am moving at a rate that just seems to be moving slower...and slower...and. It stops, time and space. I stop. The V.621 is working on my brain, making me hallucinate. _I need the antidote._ I slowly pull out a vial of liquid Trifanium. A cure for any side effects of Vitroids. I drink the liquid and a couple seconds later I am back to normal. _Never doing anything like that again_. I run out of the mansion and into the getaway chopper. The chopper is self-automated and knows where to go. I look at my hands once again. Chipper and fresh. I sit back, relax, and realize…. _It will only get worse._

Chapter 2. Past

Have you ever seen James Bond? It's a movie where a man (named James Bond) must kill targets on a agency's hit-list. Me, I loved the movies. My son and I would watch it for hours on end. That is until May 13th, 2045. I was sleeping in bed with my wife Kelly when I felt a presence. I felt strings attached to me. The fiber wire was gripping me, holding me. I was raised over my wife and I couldn't do a thing. I was dragged to the kitchen and was forced to pick up a knife. I was then forced back upstairs and I took the knife unwillingly and stabbed my wife. The blood soaked the sheets as I heard a cry of mercy. Again I plunged and I could see anguish on her face. All the emotions of a dying women.

"Daddy, what are you doing to mommy?"

"Run son. Run and don't return. GO!" My son bolts down the stairs and I follow suit. The blood red knife in my hand, I start to cry and scream for them to stop. I track my son down, my knife ready and try hard to resist. As the blade was close to his temple I'm let free. I hear bombs and gunshots. I grab my son and run for dear life. That is until I see a kid smaller than me pick me up and jump through the air. My son passes out and before long, I do to.

As I awake from my unconscious state. I am sitting in a dusty room with no windows and one door. _I'm probably arrested. I mean I stabbed my…._ Tears start flooding my eyes. I cry a hard, well deserved cry. Kelly was everything I had. We have been together for 20 years. I try to stop but I can't. The room makes it no easier to breathe. I feel like dying, not metaphorically, like literally. I am screaming until silence. I can't talk and I feel nothing. I try yelling but I can't hear myself. A man walks into the room. He has a shaved head with muscular arms.I see he has a trench coat and he is wearing all white.

"Hello. Do you know why you are here". I see him mouth something along those lines. I try to respond but I can't. "Oh, silly me. I forgot".

"Umm. Hi there sir. I have some questions".

"Alright. Ask".

"Why was there a man jumping from the ground? Why did they target me? Why….Why did they kill my wife".

"Classified, classified, and classified".

"What?"

"I can't explain". I jump at the man with rage and anger.

"TELL ME WHY SHE DIED!"

"Classified". I punch the man in the face. It was hard enough I see blood pour out.

"TELL ME NOW!"

" .Classified". This idiot. I hit him again. I want him to feel my pain and anguish. I go over top of him and punch and punch. I see his face get mangled. His face is so beat up it looks like a man from prison. I stop. This isn't me. It's...Savage.

"V.985 (Illusion) Power Down", I hear a beeping sound. Then it stops and the man with the mangled face disappears. His body, everything. I see a man walk in the room and I get chills in my spine. His presence makes me fear him like nothing else.

"Hello Sal Lonmesha". I almost pass out his voice is so frightening. "So I hear you have questions. Please if I give you an answer, you better accept it. I've seen what you will do. I'm using V.213 (Fear). I can assume you feel an aura around me. It is a hyperactive nerve sensor that if you get close enough, depending on how you act around you darkest fear; you'll either die or pass out", the man says all of this with confidence. If he is lying he is convincing.

"So how do you know this?"

"We are SecT0r. We know everything. I am the leader of SecT0r."

"You're terrorists. You have killed global leaders and national figures."

"Who told you that? Your mother or the news. No wait, it was the internet."

"So what if it was? Is it true?"

"The news lie. Your mom believes the news and the internet needs to stay relevant. Get your facts straight."

"Fine whatever. What do the V mean?"

"It means Vitroids. They are genetically enhanced vitamin supplements. They trigger when you want to feel/make someone feel a certain way. Especially now if I want you to fear me, I just need to crank my feeling of fear", as he says this I feel paranoia and the feeling of someone watching me. It turns into me scratching myself as I think of spiders. I have arachnophobia and I hate spiders. But it stops and I look at the man. He has a smile, a smirk even. He knows that I believe him and he knows I can't do anything. He continues "Also we all have a passive ability that lies dormant in our soul. Depending on how you train yourself, you'll unlock this "Power".

"Okay, last question: Why did they kill my wife?"

"She was an undercover spy for the U.S government. Her job was to assassinate a Somalian General. She did flawlessly. Almost too well. The U.S took notice and had her eliminated by one of the most crooked force called Res1st. The rankings consist of who has the best passive. They picked someone that had a weave passive. Have you ever seen DoFlamingo from One Piece. Yeah that's basically it". All this info, I don't know what to do. Should I leave? Should I go?

"I need you. We analyzed your passive as you were about to murder a man in cold blood. You posses Suggestion. We have never seen this ability before. You can make anyone do anything at any time. You can make the president start a war. China to launch a nuke. A man to take his life."

"So, does everyone have these abilities."

"No."

"So I'm special."

"No. You see we're like mutants from X-Men. Most of us don't know we have these abilities. There is 10 people in our group. All 10 posses an ability. One can make anyone say what they don't want to. Someone can talk to animals. All of them use their emotions to use their passive."

"So…"

"That's enough. I need you to do something for me now. There's a man. An Italian named Rico Tularemia. You need to kill him. I will give you all the money you need. I am also giving you V.907 (Invisibility) and V.621 (Speed). When you feel like you're in danger use V.621. When you don't want to be seen; use V.907. I will give you 1 month. If you don't comply with my demands...You won't get my information and I get your mind blanked out and forged. You won't know your son and you won't remember your wife. So I will say again", he gets up and opens the door "all the money you need and 1 month". My mouth hangs open and I know he hears and sees me. I flick my finger and say: "Why not?"

Chapter 1: Happens

Hey Guys, I want to know if this is a good story and if I should continue. I hope you see my story and my Plot and I hope you enjoyed. I hope I didn't waste your time honestly. So give a review and if you liked it, like it! Thanks guys. :=)


End file.
